Personality Pairings
by Kitsune Kurayami
Summary: What happens when me and my friends stumble into the world of 'Fruits Basket' and are able to transform? Just read in here (The prologue's bad, but I swear it'll get better!) (Hehee, I get to control all my friends! This'll be fun! smirks evily)CH3
1. My Cheesy Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything else that is related to well... anything else. This only proves that the world is full of strange coincidental coincides!  
  
A/N: This story is by me and my friend Otsukimi-Neko-Sama. Thanks for the help! ^_^. This story is only for fun. This chapter is not really that exciting (it should get better later on); it's just a prologue explaining everything. I am using my friends; with their real names and when we at 15 years of age (You are all my puppets and under my control! Mwahahaha!!!!), though their personalities may be a bit different and exaggerated to the ones in real life. The names for them (eg Ushi-san) were given to them by matching up their personalities as accurately as possible with those off Fruits Basket (eg. Belinda is obsessed with Karate/Martial Arts [as well as other reasons but let's continue]; Kyou is obsessed with Martial Arts. So Belinda's nickname is Neko-san because Kyou is the cat). P.S. We do not have a rooster or horse because we do not know what they are like cause they did not come into the anime series.  
  
Names:  
  
Ushi-san (cow) - Claire  
  
Saru-san (monkey) - Bianca  
  
Neko-san (cat) - Belinda  
  
Inu-san (dog) - Stephanie (Steph) (hehee that's me!)  
  
Hitsuji-san (sheep) - Lisa  
  
Hebi-san (snake) - Jessica  
  
Tora-san (tiger) - Natalie  
  
Usagi-san (rabbit) - Ann-maree  
  
Nezumi-san (mouse) - Isabelle (Izzy)  
  
Inoshishi-san (wild boar) - (oops, no one got the Inoshishi ^_^")  
  
Tatsu-san (dragon) - Carissa (Tatsu is another name for dragon, I'm more use to this way of saying it instead of Ryuu, Okay?)  
  
Well... anyway... here's the story! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Cheesy Prologue!  
  
"BAKA INU!"  
  
"BAKA NEKO!"  
  
"Are those two fighting AGAIN?" Jessica asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Yeh, and this was suppose to be a 'fun' day out," Carissa answered.  
  
"Hey Hebi-san! Where are we goin' anyway?" Bianca called.  
  
It was a lovely day. The sun was high in the sky, which was cloudless and a light shade of aquatic blue, the foliage was green and healthy and the flowers bloomed like there was no tomorrow (what the hell is this?! 'the flowers bloomed like there was no tomorrow' now that's what I call a writer's block!) . The 10 friends had decided to go out seeing as it was a beautiful day, only it had been ruined by Stephanie and Belinda's constant bickering.  
  
"Weren't we following those two," Jessica pointed towards the two figures ahead that continued their fight, "How many times have they argued today anyway?"  
  
"Gee, I lost count after 10," Carissa answered in annoyance; she really wished they would stop. They were good friends anyway.  
  
"Strange for the dog and cat to fight, oh well, least it ain't me," Izzy stated out of nowhere, hands folded neatly behind her head in a relaxed manner, "What are they fighting about anyway?"  
  
"Ah, Neko-san..." Lisa started.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oh... ah... nothing..."  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME FOR?!"  
  
At this Lisa ran behind Claire to get out of the line of fire.  
  
"You know you shouldn't snap for no reason," Claire said in a very calm monotonous voice, "We're just wondering what you're both fighting about?"  
  
"Well ah... we were..." Belinda really couldn't remember. She looked towards Stephanie for help but even she had a blank expression spread across her face.  
  
They both shifted uncomfortably as they walked. Feeling stupid for fighting in the first place. Now back to reality, they looked around at the surroundings.  
  
"Where are we?" Steph asked quizzically.  
  
"You don't know! I don't believe it, we were following you two," Ann-maree said in disbelief.  
  
"By the way. How the HELL did it get so damn DARK?!" Claire half screamed, her patience running low.  
  
*cough, cough*  
  
Everyone turned round to Bianca. She was coughing and looked pale. Her arms drawn around her to try and gain some warmth.  
  
"Saru-san, are you alright?" Natalie asked concerned, "You don't look well."  
  
All she could do was shake her head and continue walking forward, leaning against Claire for support.  
  
They were in some sort of forest. The trees were close together and the path they walked was thin. It had grown quite dark suddenly, as though the time had dramatically changed. Almost as if they were 'somewhere else' (this is just such a lame beginning!). Looking behind them, they saw...more trees! Not knowing where to turn they continued ahead, following the track that lay before them. No body blamed the two for not concentrating, or for fighting; they just wanted to get home and get Bianca to a doctor.  
  
"What's that?" Natalie pointed ahead to a large, half hidden house. "Maybe they have a phone we can use."  
  
"That's a good idea Tora-san!" Ann-maree agreed.  
  
They came to the front of a strange looking house. It looked quite fragile and a large hole in the front gaped widely at them. A girl stood at the hole looking out. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She sweat dropped as she watched a taller man with dark hair wearing a kimono being chased by an orange haired teenage boy in the front yard.  
  
"I SWEAR, IF I CATCH YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the orange haired boy screamed.  
  
"What's that Baka Neko screaming about now?" a grey haired teenager asked, coming up behind the girl.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU KUSO NEZUMI!" the first boy screamed, forgetting all about his chase and rising to a new challenge, waving his fist in front of the other boy.  
  
"Um, excuse me!" Lisa called.  
  
All four people stopped what they were doing and turned to meet the others.  
  
"Ah, guests! Come in girls, you must be cold, ne? It's so late! Far too late to walk home. I know! Why don't you all stay the night? I'd be happy to share my bed..." The older man was unable to finish all he wanted to say due to the other boys knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Gee, don't they look like the characters off 'Fruits Basket'?" Steph whispered to her friends.  
  
"Really? You think?" Belinda replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Hey, I'm talking in Japanese!" she noticed.  
  
Everyone was very confused. They could talk Japanese! As well as English of course. And these people. They now knew who they were, at least they think they know.  
  
"Hey, uh could we please use your phone, uh, Yuki isn't it?" Jessica stepped forward while asking, only to trip and fall into Yuki.  
  
The was a gasp from the girl, who they presume is Tohru. While the others, Kyou and Shigure, just waited for the expected *poof*, but none came. Yuki got up, a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"YAY! Does this mean that the curse is broken? Can I now hug girls?" Shigure asked in a very happy tone.  
  
"Yeah, uh...sorry for the trouble but..." Carissa stepped forward and, not noticing where she was stepping, tripped over Jessica into Yuki causing him, this time, to fall on top of Tohru. There was a *poof*, some smoke and a little grey mouse. A "Darn!" could be heard from Shigure.  
  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Now they're memories..." Tohru never finished because there was another *poof* and a monkey appeared next to Claire where Bianca had been. This just caused 'more' confusion.  
  
"Wh...what just happened?" Kyou asked surprised.  
  
"Sa...Saru-san...you're a monkey! But how? Are we...Are we cursed too? As in, the animal nicknames we have. Are we cursed with those animals?" Izzy began her theory. "Like how Bianca is Saru-san, the monkey, and how she is weak from being sick, she turned into that animal. Just like them?" she pointed a finger towards the three men (this includes the mouse!).  
  
There was another *poof* and all the girls turned around, some with a little scream of surprise. Once Yuki was dressed he reached over and picked up Bianca (the monkey, hehee!) and invited them all inside. "You should probably call Hatori to check her over," he told Shigure, motioning towards the sick monkey in his arms. Though Shigure was a bit busy talking to all the girls and finding out what animals they were. Even Kyou seemed interested with their conversation, he wanted to find out if there was a cat, though, knowing him, he doubted it.  
  
"SHIGURE! I said 'You should probably call Hatori'," he repeated.  
  
"Hai!" Shigure answered excitedly as he headed towards the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHHHH!!!!!!! CHEAP PROLOGUE!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! Anyway... yeah, it was sort of rushed. Sorry if it's weird, but it's more for fun. Any ideas are welcome from viewers so please R&R and tell me what you think ^_^ but if you're one of my friends just tell me at school or call me, okay? Arigatou! 


	2. Neko wa dokoni imasuka?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Do you hear me NOTHING!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hey, Hey!!! Did ya like that really cheap prologue? I swear I've never written anything so lame in my life! Sorry for not updating sooner, just that the next day (after uploading the story) I came down with a really bad case of the flu. I was sick for five days!!! (though I got to miss out on school ^_^) At one stage they thought I had diabetes! I have had my ears, eyes, mouth and lungs (breathing with the stethoscope) checked over three times; my stomach felt over (to check my internal organs); two urine tests (YUK!); two finger pricks (used to check blood sugar level); and a blood test! Yeah, you could say I've been through tests galore. So there's my wondrous week, please enjoy this chappie. Here are the names again.  
  
Names:  
  
Ushi-san (cow) - Claire  
  
Saru-san (monkey) - Bianca  
  
Neko-san (cat) - Belinda  
  
Inu-san (dog) - Stephanie (Steph) (hehee that's me!)  
  
Hitsuji-san (sheep) - Lisa  
  
Hebi-san (snake) - Jessica  
  
Tora-san (tiger) - Natalie  
  
Usagi-san (rabbit) - Ann-maree  
  
Nezumi-san (mouse) - Isabelle (Izzy)  
  
Inoshishi-san (wild boar) - (oops, no one got the Inoshishi ^_^")  
  
Tatsu-san (dragon) - Carissa (Tatsu is another name for dragon, I'm more use to this way of saying it instead of Ryuu, Okay?)  
  
~Oh, and here's another example of a pairing (if you still don't understand). Claire is the cow. Like Hatsuharu (who is the cow), when she is normal she's a bit dull in her attitude towards things (well not really, she actually is very fun to be with ^_^ Sorry Claire! I'm not saying you're boring, trust me!) but when she gets angry she does in fact go and strangles that person (especially last year, though not so much this year) So in a way there are two sides to her, just like Hatsuharu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Neko wa dokoni imasuka? (Where is the cat?)  
  
Everyone sat around the Kotatsu (gotta love those tables!) awaiting dinner. Bianca lay in Tohru's bed upstairs sleeping away her sickness. Hatori had fixed her up and she had transformed back into a human (don't worry, all men left the room when she changed back and Lisa and Natalie had dressed her; nothing perverted whatsoever. You better thank me for that Bianca! I could have been really mean *smiles evilly*). Ayame was also there. He refused to stay back when he heard what was happening and told Hatori he would 'behave' if he could come along.  
  
"So... what are you?" Jessica asked Hatori, referring to his Jyuunishi form. (Jessica and Carissa have not seen 'Fruits Basket' yet so they don't know who's who. Well...neither has Claire, Bianca, Lisa, Natalie or Ann- maree, so...um...yeah, though they do have a brief idea, like the four main- like characters - Tohru, Kyou, Yuki and Shigure, they pretty much know them.)  
  
Hatori blinked, "Do you mean what animal I am?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah."  
  
"I'm the dragon," he stated plainly.  
  
"WHAT!" Carissa screamed, "No offence okay, but you're...how should we say... 'boring', Inu-san how the hell did you match me up with this guy?! Are you saying that I'm BORING! No offence okay?" she asked Hatori who told her that none was taken.  
  
"Well...uh...you see," Steph sweat dropped, "You, Hebi-san and me have been friends since primary school, longer than we've been friends with the others, and it seemed to make better sense, that is after I became the dog and Jess, I mean, Hebi-san the snake, that you be the dragon, seeing as those three have been friends since they were young." Steph finished her explanation, pointing to the three adults.  
  
"Good, cause I'm am NOT boring," she folded her arms, still angry.  
  
"Ah! So you're the snake!" Ayame screamed with joy at discovering who was the snake and bounded over to Jessica, "It must be because you contain my intelligence, beauty, charisma, style, appeal..." and he continued on and on and on and on... Everybody in the room (except for Ayame himself and Shigure; who could be found doing an outrageous speech of his own to Stephanie when he found out she was the dog) just sweat dropped and Hatori could be found massaging his temple, trying to prevent the incoming headache from forming.  
  
"Bloody hell! Just SHUT UP!" Kyou screamed, he too was getting a headache from Ayame and Shigure's nonsense. He got up and ran to the roof.  
  
'Ah, peace and quiet,' Kyou thought to himself as he lay on the roof of the house, gazing up at the starry night. It was clear and the moon only a sliver of ghostly white light. His arms folded neatly behind his matted orange hair, a sigh of relief escaping his throat. Ten minutes passed when he heard someone climbing to the roof. An unfamiliar head pooped up, it was one of those new girls.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot that you come up here," then she began descending.  
  
"No, wait. It's ok," Kyou called sitting up. He was interested why she would come up here, it seemed unlikely for girls to just go climb on a roof.  
  
"Okay," she climbed shyly onto the roof and sat down next to him, "I just had the urge to go some place high, I don't know why." A hand placed behind her head in and embarrassed manner, "I was upset because Tohru served leek soup for dinner mainly because of Saru-san, I really hate leek, it's absolutely disgusting! (oh and Belinda doesn't like leek that much in real life anyway ^_^) I wanted to go off but then this urge to go somewhere high came along and I thought I'd go on the roof." By the time she finished she had turned bright red due to embarrassment.  
  
'I wonder if she could be...' Kyou couldn't finish his thought when there was a *poof* and a cute, sandy, little Burmese cat sat next to him in a pile of clothes. He gaped in surprise, "So there is a cat? And you're it?" more a statement than a question.  
  
"Uh...yeah," *poof* and Belinda was back in human form, hurriedly putting on her clothes (and yes of course, Kyou turned around, don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you Belinda, though I suggest you don't provoke me *smiles evilly yet again*).  
  
"I didn't think there would be a cat," Kyou said mainly to himself, then asked her, "So...what makes you like me?" (as in personality, what do they share in common)  
  
"Well," Belinda said enthusiastically, "I absolutely LOVE martial arts!"  
  
"I see. So what's your real name? Neko-san doesn't sound right to me"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Belinda," she told him, smiling.  
  
"So Belinda, how would you like to train with me? I could teach you a move or two," Kyou offered.  
  
"Yeah thanks, that would be great!" Seeing as they couldn't really go down for dinner, due to what it was, they spent most of the night doing martial arts. Kyou felt pretty happy to be with Belinda, he found someone he could relate to. Tohru understood him but couldn't relate to him but he found himself smiling like he would with her.  
  
"Hey, you know what would be fun?" Belinda said about two hours before dawn.  
  
"What?" asked Kyou.  
  
An evil smile played across Belinda's face as she whispered her idea into Kyou's ear, an evil smile breaking across his face too.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ page break ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yuki walked into the dining area, fury filling his face. Shigure looked up from the morning paper at the angry boy. Only he, Carissa, Stephanie, Jessica, Kyou, Hatori, Tohru, Belinda and Yuki were awake (that's right, they all slept over). Everyone else was still asleep in Tohru's room.  
  
"Yuki, What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"The garden... The one me and Tohru have been working on... it's ruined... Who would do such a thing?" Yuki was practically in shock; it must have looked really bad.  
  
Outside stifled giggles could be heard. Kyou was teaching Belinda some new moves when Yuki had started his little screaming session. It was in fact they who had sabotaged the garden. "Wonderful idea to get back at that Kuso Nezumi! I congratulate you on your fine idea!" Kyou said loudly to Belinda while shaking her hand in a business-like mocking style then resuming their laughing like mad men.  
  
Shigure heard the laughter and speech, just like everyone else, from the two and realised what had happen and couldn't help but laugh along. In three minutes everyone but Hatori and Tohru was laughing at Yuki who couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't beat up the cat for two reasons: 1) It wasn't his idea even though he contributed and 2) He couldn't beat him up in front of all the girls, what would they think? In the end he just walked out, heading towards his room muttering 'Baka Neko' under his breath as the laughter continued to grow in volume and fill the whole house.  
  
"Gure-san, what was my darling brother muttering about? And what's so funny? Are you keeping something from me?! Oh, how could you?" Ayame cried dramatically as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh Aya! How could you think such a thing? You're the only one for me and I would never keep anything from my one and only Aya!" Shigure cried just as dramatically back, their conversation disturbing all the girls (excluding Tohru, who should be used to it).  
  
"Would you two just stop, can't you see there are decent minds present," Hatori interrupted, and with that they stopped and Shigure just filled Ayame in on what actually happened.  
  
"Oh no, my darling brother must be devastated! I should go comfort him in his time of need!" So he ran up the stairs to Yuki's room only to be confronted with a stuck sliding door (due to many heavy objects preventing Ayame in particular from entering) and some angry yelling from the occupant in the room.  
  
Coming back down stairs Ayame announces to everyone "It seems I shall be staying over for some time, I must give my poor darling brother my wondrous support, if it's ok with you Gure-san," he gave him a smile and a wink disturbing everyone once again. "Oh Tori-san!" he then bounded next to Hatori, "Would you be able to give me a lift? I need to pack some clothes from home; I couldn't possibly stay in the same clothes all the time, now could I! Unless someone could lend me some clothes. Ne Tori-san? Would you lend me..."  
  
"We'll be back in an hour," Hatori interrupted, he couldn't possibly lend Ayame clothes, never! He also needed to pick up some medicines for Bianca's condition (which I do not know what it is because I'm a lazy author and can't be bothered thinking up one!).  
  
If this was a cheesy cartoon a light bulb would have appeared above Belinda's head, but this is a GOOD ANIME so it didn't; though Belinda did come up with another wonderfully naughty idea, which she did whisper once again in Kyou's ear. Both snickered quietly and left to look for a scarecrow. (What the? What's with the scarecrow? Hey, these naughty ideas were actually Otsukimi-Neko-Sama's ideas, in other words, Belinda really did make them up, I'm just the writer. If you must know I do have their [my friends] permission to write about them and what to write about them so I'm not that bad!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ page break ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It had been another three days with everyone in the house, all proper names were known but the nicknames still confused the others. Ann-maree and Izzy were sitting at the table chatting away with Tohru.  
  
"...and Tora-san's really worried about Saru-san, Hatori's had to change her medicine twice because it caused her to become delirious!" Izzy stated.  
  
"Why's Kisa-san worried? What's wrong with Rit-chan-san?" Tohru asked confused (What's up with Tohru calling Ritsu Rit-chan-san, you can't give him two titles! Just pick either -chan or -san!).  
  
"No Tohru, where talking about Natalie and Bianca," Ann-maree explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Also," Izzy continued, "Ushi-san said Neko-san's been sneaking off, she said she saw her with a scarecrow!"  
  
"Oh, why is Kyou-kun sneaking off with a scarecrow? Is he planning to start a garden?" Tohru asked again, still obviously confused.  
  
"Maybe you should just use your real names, it would be so much easier," Shigure offered as he also sat at the table, folding out his newspaper to read.  
  
"Might as well, this was just getting annoying," with that Izzy went to inform everyone else, passing Ayame at the door.  
  
"If anyone's looking for me I'll be in the bath," he then went prancing up the stairs (just like him to announce such a thing, ne?). Kyou had heard this from the kitchen. He quickly placed the milk carton back in the fridge and went to look for Belinda.  
  
Kyou found her in Tohru's room helping Hatori with Bianca. "Oi, Belinda, come on!" he gestured her out of the room.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, "Are we ready to begin?"  
  
Kyou just nodded his head and smirked. It was pretty mean but would be so satisfying just to see the look on that annoying snake's face. Slowly and silently they sneaked to Shigure's room where Ayame and Hatori were sleeping. Then they began searching through the pink, frilly backpack that was obviously Ayame's.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff!" Kyou declared in disbelief as he took out a pair of matching red nighties, practically see through (mind you they were made for women!), laced and frilled at the edges. He flung it across the room as fast as he could, not wanting to touch them. By the end of the search they found what they were looking for. The clothes that Ayame usually wears (you know! Those ones on the show!). They placed it in a garbage bag, wiped their hands (which felt dirty from touching such things that were in the now 'forbidden bag') and left outside the house just as Ayame found his clothes hurled to all corners of the room (also he's already dressed, he got dressed in the bathroom straight after his bath).  
  
"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY BEAUTIFIL CLOTHES!!!!!" he screamed, scrambling around and putting away all his precious clothes, "OH NO SOME ARE MISSING!" He dashed ('dashed' *raises eyebrow* you've got to be kidding me) around the house in search for the missing garments. When he got to the balcony he heard two people laughing. Looking out towards Yuki's devastated garden he knew his search was over. There were his beloved clothes...on a SCARECROW! The scarecrow was made to look like Ayame. Long strands of painted white straw stuck down from its head, the clothes fit perfectly and a face was even drawn. Both Kyou and Belinda looked towards the house and saw Ayame, wide-eyed, on the balcony. Belinda lit a match and then lit the end of the stick Kyou was holding. He waved the stick towards Ayame, then towards the clothes, the smile became bigger on his face.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Ayame screamed, then ran as fast as he could trying to get there in time, hoping to be able to save the clothes before they could be burned.  
  
Kyou lit the scarecrow and watched it burn with Belinda, then walked back to the house to await Ayame's return as well as his reaction.  
  
Ayame passed them halfway down the track. The smell of burnt fabric wafted off their own clothes. 'They didn't, they wouldn't,' he told himself, then let out a girlish, high-pitched scream as he watched the material curling into black ash on the ground next to the destroyed remains of the garden. He sobbed there to himself for ten minutes until a girl came there and began rolling in the muddy contents of the garden.  
  
"I must get CLEAN!" she sang happily, "A mud bath will do me good!" She squirmed and wriggled, getting dirtier by the second. Ayame just watched in amazement, what was she doing? "La, la, la, la, la," she sang then giggled hysterically.  
  
"There you are," came Hatori monotonous voice as he put her over one shoulder, "Looks like I'll have to change your medicine again," he said, now making his way back to the house, dripping with mud and Bianca somehow asleep over his shoulder. (don't worry she isn't really this demented, she's just delusional in the story cause she's sick and Hatori can't get her medicine right!)  
  
Ayame blinked in confusion, then he too went back to the house holding his beloved clothes that were now ashes. When he arrived he was greeted and sympathised be Shigure while everyone in the room (including Yuki of course), once again except for Tohru (Hatori isn't in the room, his upstairs experimenting a new medicine on Bianca) and this time Shigure, laughed their heads off. Then the rain began. The laughing stopped and a groggy looking Kyou and Belinda made their way inside but Ayame was standing in the doorway.  
  
"How could you," he sobbed, "Though, as revenge for the burning of my beautiful clothes, I sentence you to three hours in the rain," and he slammed the door in their faces, locking it on the inside. Everyone was shocked by his actions but didn't do or say a thing about it.  
  
"Damn that Ayame!" declared Kyou shivering.  
  
*POOF*  
  
*POOF*  
  
Two cats, one orange and one a sandy colour emerged from the pile of clothes that now lay on the ground. Both soaked to the bone (the rain was very heavy and cold) and growling low in the throat.  
  
"Damn this rain!" Belinda muttered angrily through gritted, chattering teeth.  
  
Shigure and Ayame watched the two cats muttering, through a crack in the sliding door, while trying to control the laughter that tried to break out. (Imagine two soaked cats in the rain looking like this -_- I find that funny ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well how was it?! Did ya like it? Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated, so don't hesitate to review, okay? It's not as rushed as the first (still rushed though) so it's still not that great in my opinion. I'll probably make my chappies like this. By basing it on a certain animal (eg. cats - Belinda and Kyou, cows - Claire and Hatsuharu, mice - Isabelle and Yuki). Ideas are welcome too to anyone who has something good to share. Anyways Arigatou! Please R&R, Jyane minnasan! (see you everyone!)  
  
Inu-san: How dya like it? ^_^  
  
Neko-san: Don't you just LOVE my ideas!  
  
Saru-san: Yay! I get to be demented!  
  
Ushi-san: HEY! I didn't even appear in it!  
  
Inu-san: Well...uh...you see *sweat drops*  
  
CENSOERED!  
  
We apologise for the inconvenience, due to violent acts towards the author she was not able to complete the conversation, thank you for your time and patience, please come again! ^_^ 


	3. Baka Hebi

Disclaimer: I dun own Fruits Basket! Though I do wish I did, it's just so good ^_^  
  
A/N: Hehee! Have a looky at the reviews; we have some of the characters submitting their thoughts on the story! (eg. Bianca - monkey, Lisa - sheep) How kind of them to make a true appearance ^_^ And I just found out that I've been spelling Izzy's name wrong, Gomene Nezumi-san, I blame spell check! It told me to put an 'le' on the end! I promise it will be right from now on, please forgive me! Anyhow, here are the names again.  
  
Names:  
  
Ushi-san (cow) - Claire  
  
Saru-san (monkey) - Bianca  
  
Neko-san (cat) - Belinda  
  
Inu-san (dog) - Stephanie (Steph) (hehee that's me!)  
  
Hitsuji-san (sheep) - Lisa  
  
Hebi-san (snake) - Jessica  
  
Tora-san (tiger) - Natalie  
  
Usagi-san (rabbit) - Ann-maree  
  
Nezumi-san (mouse) - Isabel (Izzy)  
  
Inoshishi-san (wild boar) - (oops, no one got the Inoshishi ^_^")  
  
Tatsu-san (dragon) - Carissa (Tatsu is another name for dragon, I'm more use to this way of saying it instead of Ryuu, Okay?)  
  
~ Oh and I'm treating these like episodes. A story will start and end at different scenes but it also continues on from the last chappie. It's sort of hard to understand but do you get what I mean? Anyway, I'll try to get more characters in this chappie (Including Claire and Izzy). It's just so easy to write about Belinda and of course I can't forget me, I'm the author after all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know if this is chapter 2 or 3, so I'll just call it the next chappie!  
  
Baka Hebi (Stupid Snake)  
  
"I'm going out to buy some more medicine," Hatori announced at the door, putting his coat on. (by the way, this takes place at about 12pm, okay, just thought you'd like to know) (Oh, also Tohru had to go out shopping before and Kyou, Belinda, Yuki and Izzy went with her)  
  
"Ah! Tori-san! What a fabulous idea, a shopping trip!" Ayame screamed happily, "Ne Gure-san? Why don't we take the girls along?"  
  
"Nani? Gomene Aya, I wasn't listening," called Shigure who had been talking to Jessica, Carissa and Steph.  
  
"I said, 'Ah! Tori-san! What a fabulous idea, a shopping trip! Ne Gure-san? Why don't we take the girls along?'" he screamed just as dramatically and happily as before. (Geez, who the hell does that! I swear he's a mad man!)  
  
"That is a fabulous idea, how 'bout it, wanna come?" Shigure asked the three girls.  
  
"But whose going to look after the others while we're gone," asked Hatori who knew it was useless to argue with the two.  
  
"I'll call someone to baby sit," Shigure said as he walked to the phone.  
  
Ten minutes later Hatori had greeted Ritsu and Hatsuharu at the door, seeing as Shigure had to change out of his kimono (it's not like he'd go out shopping in it!) and Ayame was too busy deciding what to buy at the shops. Just then Claire came downstairs to fetch some food for the others; they had been in Tohru's room all morning just talking (about who knows what) and keeping an eye on Bianca.  
  
"Oh, Claire, I'd like you to meet Hatsuharu, Haru for short. Both of you are the cows, am I right?" Hatori introduced them.  
  
"Yes that's right," Claire confirmed.  
  
"Uh, Hatori-ni-san, I was just wondering...is there...anou...is there a monkey?" Ritsu asked timidly.  
  
"Hai, there is, she's just..." Hatori was unable to finish his sentence because of loud singing coming from the next room, accompanied by 'thumping'. Everyone at the door made there way to the dining area to see what was happening.  
  
"Ten little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head. Mama called the doctor and the doctor said 'No more monkeys jumping on the bed'," Bianca sang, unbelievably on tune (though in no means melodious), while jumping up and down on the table/kotatsu (oh no, the poor table!). Everyone watched in astonishment at the scene. "Nine little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head," and with that Bianca jumped off the table, knocked her head and lay unconscious on the floor. Hatori walked over, shaking his head in disbelief, picked her up and headed for the bedroom to put her back in bed, as well as to check her for a concussion.  
  
"GOMENASAI!!!!!!" Ritsu began screaming in that Ritsu-type way, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S A MONKEY!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!! GOMENNASAI!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL MY..." he stopped abruptly due to Shigure who had poked him in the side. (I know Ritsu wasn't told that Bianca was the monkey but I find it quite obvious that if he saw a girl jumping on the table singing that song, with what's been happening recently and the rumours of the girls running through the family, that he'd assume that that girl is the monkey ^_^)  
  
"Well then, our babysitters have arrived, Bianca's being put back into bed, they've been introduced to each other and all seems well. So I guess it's time to leave now," Ayame said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"So you're also a cow?" Hatsuharu asked blandly.  
  
"Yeah," Claire answered back, though with more expression than Haru. (Claire: YAY! I was finally mentioned ^_^) (Steph: Hey! Get off the computer, I'm typing.)  
  
"I see..." then the two were lost in deep conversation. (I promise more exciting stuff later on, remember that they only just met and introductions are almost always boring!)  
  
"Hehem! Don't you think it's a good time to leave, like 'now'," Ayame pressed impatiently.  
  
"Yes I agree," Hatori...well...agreed, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." With that they left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tohru, Yuki, Izzy, Belinda and Kyou could be found in 'Coles'. It was very crowded due to a '50% off everything closing down sale'. Bumper to bumper down every isle and just enough room around you to outstretch your arms.  
  
"Don't worry I'm almost done," Tohru told the four as she pushed the trolley down the last isle. "I just need to pick up some more milk, some cheese and yoghurt."  
  
"We're alright. It's just that there's hardly any space and what if..." Izzy told her just before the *POOF* came. A man had tripped and fallen right on her, the cloud of smoke confusing and scaring everyone in the isle.  
  
"AHHH!!!! FIRE!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!" They all screamed, pushing and shoving at each other out of the way in a wild frenzy, trying to leave the store.  
  
*POOF*  
  
*POOF*  
  
*POOF*  
  
'Oh no!' Tohru thought, as she was being pushed and shoved around. The screaming was deafening and she was being pushed out and away from the spot she was at (as well as the store) by the flow of people.  
  
"KUSO!!!! We'll be squashed!" Kyou screamed while dodging between legs.  
  
"Izzy climb on my back! I'll try and get us on a high shelf or something!" Belinda yelled and a small black mouse climbed on her back.  
  
"Where's Yuki?" Izzy called.  
  
"I dunno, he was walking near Kyou and Tohru! They'll have to get out themselves, if we stay any longer we'll surly get crushed!" Belinda began climbing up the shelves.  
  
"Where is everyone?!" Kyou yelled out, still dodging feet.  
  
"Baka Neko, look where you're going! You're on my tail!" Yuki screamed angrily, trying to move in case of any incoming feet.  
  
"Kuso Nezumi! Don't you scream at me! Now where the hell is everyone?" Kyou manoeuvred (in other words, moved) out of the way of more arriving feet and getting off Yuki's tail.  
  
"Kyou! Yuki! Quick, get up here!" Izzy cried out.  
  
"OK!" Kyou cried back, making his way over.  
  
"How am I meant to get up there?" Yuki asked loudly.  
  
Kyou made a face of disgust, his conscience debating against his will; who wants to leave the mouse and let him be squashed. Though of course, in the end, his conscience won.  
  
"FINE THEN YOU WEAK LITTLE RAT, GET ON MY BACK!" Kyou screamed in frustration. 'Stupid conscience,' he thought. A surprised Yuki reluctantly yet gratefully climbed on his back and they made their way to Belinda and Izzy.  
  
"Phew, that was close," Izzy sighed, watching the frenzy that lay before them.  
  
"You got that right," Belinda agreed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ayame, it's time to go," Hatori ordered in frustration.  
  
"Hai Tori-san, demo I haven't had enough time to look at anything good," Ayame began whining, trying to persuade Hatori.  
  
"Isn't three hours enough time in the same shop? I have to get back and give Bianca this medicine, nothing seems to work on that girl, they just make her go delirious."  
  
"I agree with Ha-san this time. No offence, but after the first hour, the same shop gets quite boring," Shigure said exasperated. These days, Ayame has become a bit uncontrollable, always wanting his way.  
  
"Aww, but..."  
  
"No 'buts' Ayame, we're going," Hatori told him firmly.  
  
"Hai, I'll just go pay for these!" and he pranced towards the counter.  
  
"Okay, I know I'm hyperactive but this guys confidence is over humanly possible!" Jessica whispered to Carissa and Steph who giggled quietly at the comment.  
  
"Nee, what's so funny?" Shigure asked happily.  
  
"Nothing," the three girls said together, big smiles still planted across their faces.  
  
"I'm done!" Ayame called and came, once again, prancing towards them, three large bags in each hand, "Could someone help me carry these, they're just so heavy."  
  
"Aya, what did you get?" Shigure asked in astonishment.  
  
"You bought them, you carry them," Hatori said at the same time.  
  
"Aww, but they're heavy" Ayame complained.  
  
"You're carrying them!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
With the argument over (well, not exactly an argument, more like a debate), they made their way out. As they walked they saw a crowd of people at the front of 'Coles' and an announcer on a stand. "There is nothing to worry about. It was only a false alarm," he shouted over the all voices. "It is safe to return to your shopping!"  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Carissa said to herself.  
  
"Yeah," Jessica agreed unknowingly, watching the number of people slowly deteriorating back into the shop, "Huh?"  
  
"What is it?" Steph asked.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I saw a couple of cats running out the store over there, but...it was probably nothing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Shall we take the stairs?" Shigure asked playfully.  
  
"Aww, do I have to carry these bags down all those stairs? Can't we take the elevator?" Ayame whined.  
  
"You can take the elevator if you want," Hatori told him.  
  
"I think I will. Nee, does anyone want to come with me?"  
  
"Huh? Me? Aww, but I want to slid down the rails," Shigure pouted.  
  
"Hey why don't you go Jess? You're a snake too. Go with ya double!" Steph suggested with an evil smirk (*wink* *wink*, *nudge* *nudge*) (GO ME!).  
  
"Really, you'd go with me? Ureshii desu! Totemo ureshii desu!" Ayame cried happily.  
  
"I swear I'll kill you for this," Jessica whispered threateningly to Steph, then made her way to the elevators with an overly happy Ayame.  
  
"I don't think it's good to leave her alone with him," Hatori stated worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry! She's a big girl, she can handle herself," Carissa reassured then went off playing with Steph and Shigure who had already started sliding their way down the stairs on the hand rail.  
  
"I hope you're right," Hatori stared worriedly in the direction of the elevator.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What floor do we go to?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I think it's the third," Ayame answered.  
  
"That's not very reassuring," Jessica whispered to herself.  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?"  
  
"Uh, no nothing."  
  
They stood in silence (WOW! Ayame silent! This is a first!) as the elevator began it's decent. Jessica leaned against the wall and began tapping her fingers against it impatiently. She looked up at the numbers as each one highlighted indicating the floor it was currently on. 'Come on, hurry up!' she thought. She felt uncomfortable with this strange man. She had only known him for like...let's see...(Oh no! I forgot how long it's been! I know, I'll just make it up! Yeah, that's what I'll do; I'll make it up.) five days. He seemed strange, far too confident and a bit perverted from what she'd seen so far. Though, right now, he seemed quite composed. Just waiting patiently for them to reach their stop, holding the six, overflowing bags and watching the doors.  
  
"Hmm, is something wrong?" he asked, now looking at her; she hadn't realised she had been staring.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she half forced a smile to suggest that it really was 'nothing' and divert his attention back to something else quicker.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She looked up at the numbers as they passed each level. 'Almost there. Just one more to go...huh'  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!" they both screamed as the elevator came to a sudden halt, unbalancing them causing them to crash to the floor.  
  
"What just happened," asked Jessica a bit panicked, rubbing her head.  
  
"I think we got stuck," Ayame told her, seemingly unconcerned.  
  
"WHAT!!! THE ELEVATORS STUCK!!! HOW ARE WE MENT TO GET OUT!!!"  
  
"I dunno," was his reply.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I hope she's okay," Hatori told himself.  
  
"Don't worry Ha-san, what could go wrong?" Shigure happily told his friend, stopping in mid slid and causing a pile up with the other two girls.  
  
"Are you all okay?" Hatori asked as everyone picked themselves off the floor.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," said Carissa while brushing herself off. "Come on you slow pokes!" she got back on and began sliding again, Steph and Shigure at her tail. Hatori just sighed, 'So childish,' he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Aww, come on Jessica! Just one!" Ayame whined loudly.  
  
"Not on your life!" she screamed back.  
  
"But I'm sooooo bored, please!"  
  
"No, I'm not trying on one of those stupid dresses! Where the hell did you get them anyway? The 1920's, they're so puffy."  
  
"Aww, come on! PLEASE! Just one."  
  
He had been chasing her around the small elevator in an effort to make her wear one of the clothes he had bought. They had been stuck for so long and he had gotten so bored that he got the crazy idea of her modelling for him at his store. Though he couldn't wait and wanted her to try one on now.  
  
"Why not?" he held the dress in front of him as he ran, failing terribly to catch her (She is actually a very fast runner! ^_^ Very fast in my opinion, loves sports, but back to the fic).  
  
"Get away from me you sick psychopath!" she screamed then tripped.  
  
"Please!" he had finally caught up with her only to be badly beaten up by the angry girl.  
  
*POOF*  
  
"I don't know why I even gave in to coming with you," she yelled at the snake, which she held tightly in her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Because you're a kind and generous person!" he told her with a smile (can snakes really do that?) (hey hey, there's my line! What he said is my usual answer at school if someone asks why they came with me to my locker or the canteen or something like that! I'm such a suck up). "I know! Now that I'm in snake form, I can squeeze into the intercom thing over there and get out to tell Tori-san to save you and my clothes!" (by the way, the intercom, if that's what it's called, for emergencies has malfunctioned. Just thought you should know. It also makes it more interesting, you'll see).  
  
"Isn't it a bit too small? Even for a snake?"  
  
"No way! Just kind of smash the front or something so I can get in."  
  
"How am I meant to do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you use the fire extinguisher just under it?"  
  
"Okay," and within two minutes the front of the intercom was broken and Ayame had began squeezing through.  
  
"Uh oh, I think I'm stuck," he said, unable to move backwards or forwards.  
  
"Here..." Jessica began trying to pull him out but with little success. All she got was a painful scream from the snake.  
  
"Hey that hurt," he tried turning his head passed the wires only to achieve in electrocuting himself. "Oww, that hurt," he cried to himself, at least he thought he said it to himself. (you'll find out why soon)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kuso, how the hell are we meant to get our clothes?" Kyou screamed, still in cat form. The four were hiding in a storage room a few shops away from 'Coles' where they stored all the supplies (but no clothes of course! Hehee!).  
  
"@&#% (remember the rating, I can't have swear words and if I do it's in Japanese, the only 'bad' words are 'hell', 'idiot' and 'shut up', all pleasantly supplied by Kyou. If you want to know the word, just count how many symbols there are and guess what word it could be that has that many letters, it's not that hard!), I can't believe we just left our clothes on the ground! They'll probably be taken away!" Belinda cried in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, remember, we had more important things to think about at the time," Izzy told her.  
  
"Yeah, like what?"  
  
"How about, STAYING ALIVE!!!"  
  
"Hey, calm down. We can get out of this, don't worry too much," Yuki tried to calm everyone down.  
  
"Kuso Nezumi! What would you know!" Kyou said angrily, advancing upon the little grey mouse.  
  
"If you kill me you would have to explain to Tohru what happened, what do you think she would think?" Yuki slyly told Kyou.  
  
"Hell with you," Kyou screamed in disappointment as he slumped into a sitting position.  
  
"What do we do then?" Belinda mewed sadly, her sandy cat form (KAWAII!!!) sitting on a chair next to the little black mouse who was squeaking unhappily at their situation.  
  
"Well we could try to get our clothes while we're still in our animal forms and hope for the best, or we could wait until we change back and run around the shop naked while looking for our clothes. It's either one or the other." Yuki said knowing, of course, which they'd pick.  
  
"I'd have to go with the first one," Izzy answered.  
  
"I agree," Belinda said after her.  
  
"What are you all looking at me for?! It's not like I'd agree with the second one!" Kyou shot.  
  
"Right then, let's get going!" Yuki encouraged.  
  
Izzy climbed on Belinda's back who then jumped down from the chair and began walking out. Yuki looked at Kyou questioningly.  
  
"You are so gonna walk," Kyou said smoothly, glaring at the grey mouse before following on behind the girls.  
  
Yuki sighed and followed in pursuit, having to practically run just to keep up with the walking pace of the two cats, looking a bit envious at Izzy's free ride.  
  
The store door. The people outside. The moment of truth. Each of them hoping not to transform in the middle of the crowded centre they began sneaking their way back to 'Coles'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh no! Where did they go," Tohru cried desperately, "It's all my fault, they should have waited outside or something."  
  
Turning the corner to the isle she had last seen them she noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. Everyone passing just seemed to ignore the fact that they were there. Tohru quickly ran over and picked them all up making sure none were missing.  
  
'Oh dear, they don't have any clothes! What if they transform back and have to...' a sob escaped her throat, 'What do I do?' she thought anxiously.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Look out!" Kyou cried as loud as he dared, pulling Belinda by the tail out of the way of a pram and under a bench. "You could've gotten hit!"  
  
"Arigatou Kyou," she said, when he had let her tail go.  
  
Kyou blushed. He had never really gotten a 'thank you' before. He hid his face in the shadows of the bench. "You're welcome," he replied.  
  
Yuki looks suspiciously at Kyou, shook his head and turned away. 'There's no way...' he thought.  
  
"Yuki, how are we gonna get passed that food court?" Izzy asked, jumping off Belinda's back and standing next to him.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
As they were about to enter 'Coles' a large number of people had come out of nowhere and they had to run so as not to get trampled. Then next thing they knew they were on the wrong level (though only one level down).  
  
"Baka Nezumi! We were almost there! How'd we get here anyway? Oh! That's right, we were following YOU!" Kyou began getting angry again.  
  
"It's not my fault that you just had to get chased by a little girl yelling 'Koneko' and that we tried to save you. So it's not my fault that 'you' ran here." Yuki replied.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"You started it."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
  
"Would you both be quiet! I'm trying to think," Izzy told them off, her small black paw holding her chin in thought. "I know! The next trolley that passes, we jump onto the bottom, catch a ride passed the food court if we're lucky and get off and under the next bench! Okay?"  
  
"Hai!" everyone agreed.  
  
"Here it comes..." Izzy said, "Now jump!" and that's what everyone did. All went well and they were catching a ride through the food court, although...  
  
"Oh no, it's slowing down."  
  
"It's stopping."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Just wait. They may keep walking."  
  
"No! They've really stopped."  
  
"Quick. Follow me." Izzy told them as she began making her way passed the many legs of the chairs and tables as silently as she could. Dodging passed people's legs as well.  
  
"EEK!!!" cried a woman as she felt fur against her leg. She looked under her table to find the four staring in shock back at her. "MICE!!!! AND CATS!!!!! UNDER MY TABLE!!!!!" she screamed then fainted (what a drama queen).  
  
"RUN!!!" Izzy cried. The cats ran as fast as their legs would carry them, Izzy on Belinda's back and Yuki, once again surprisingly, on Kyou's back.  
  
"BAKA NEKO!!!" Yuki accused the orange cat.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SHE MOVED HER LEG!" Kyou defended himself.  
  
"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Belinda screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
There was a frenzy at the food court. Screams of disgust at the thought of 'dirty animals' around the food they were eating. Workers were frantically trying to catch the four, though failing miserably. Both cats looked behind them to see how the workers were fairing.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Izzy and Yuki screamed together.  
  
Kyou and Belinda looked just in time to jump onto the incoming table but had to separate due to a worker standing at a ready at that table. Kyou dodged to the side spilling plates of food all over the floor, whereas Belinda jumped on the man's head and onto the counter at 'Donut King'. She ran down its length, dodging the hands that threatened to grab her; and Izzy hanging desperately onto her scruff. Kyou and Yuki were having just as much trouble. Another man leapt in an effort to catch them but ended up on the ground face down with Kyou running over him (stupid guy). Then they saw them...nets. They swung on Kyou from both sides and he dodged them both in one swift, agile move, left to right.  
  
"Baka Neko, look out!" Yuki whispered in his ear.  
  
Kyou turned just as the net was thrown at him from the front, but it ended up knocking him forward. Another net came down and he rolled out of the way, squashing Yuki in the process. Getting back on his feet, he continued the frantic escape. "Baka Neko! You almost killed me!"  
  
"Belinda! Watch it!" Izzy cried as the third net came down. It was tiering dodging in and out of chairs and tables, jumping through gaps and just plain running. She was puffing so hard and her heart was beating so fast that she thought she'd be dead by the end of it all, but they had to get away.  
  
"I have you now little koneko," a man ahead smirked.  
  
Belinda quickened her pace and past right through the man's spread legs. He lunged with the net and hit another staff member.  
  
"You idiot! The cat! Not me!" she screamed.  
  
Belinda turned her head to see what had happened. "BELINDA!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Izzy screamed. Too late... *BANG* Belinda lay on the floor shaking her head in an effort to gain some composure. Izzy also on the floor next to her. A man (there are far too many male staff members!) came up and caught them both with ease. He tied the end and placed the net over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no! Izzy and Belinda were caught!" Kyou cried, "We've gotta save them!" He used the next person's head as a wall to push off to the side and in the direction of the girls. Kyou ran over the man who had fallen earlier and jumped onto the 'Donut King' counter. Rushing across the length of the counter, he then jumped onto another head and leapt onto the closed net that contained the other two. Exposing his claws, he slashed open the net and fell to the ground along with a very tired sandy cat which had a black mouse on its back already.  
  
"Come on Belinda. You gotta run!" Kyou urged.  
  
"But I'm so tired," she complained. (Belinda: Honestly, I don't tire that easily. I do cross country, constant heavy respiration and exercise, no rest for 2 hours! Come on!!!) (Steph: Belinda, it's my story and I'll do what I want. I have to make it interesting somehow! And why are you on my computer anyway? GET OFF!!!! I'm typing!)  
  
"I said RUN!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright," she got up and ran with the last of her strength. The man who had caught them had finally realised he had lost his catch and fetched another net. More and more staff members approached the scene, nets at a ready. The two cats stopped. They were surrounded (this kinda reminds me of a western).  
  
"What do we do now?" Belinda whispered next to Kyou as the people advanced.  
  
Kyou's ears were pulled back, his hackles raised and a low growling escaped his throat. The little orange cat now looked quite intimidating. Belinda's fear left her and she too began to copy Kyou. Both cats were quite scary (and weird because they both had a mouse on their back! ^_^) "We gotta stand and fight!" Kyou whispered back, his eyes glinted with malice as he watched the ever-advancing members with their nets. The circle was growing smaller and smaller, the staff was almost upon them when...  
  
*POOF*  
  
Four people stood in front of them. The smoke began to clear and each member noticed the absence of clothes... (just kidding! I'm not that mean, it would have been interesting though. So don't worry, it's only for my own sick amusement to torture my friends and make them think 'Oh no! How could she!' or something like that, but, again, I'm not that mean. Here's what really happened. Still, it would have been good! ^_^)  
  
The circle was growing smaller and smaller, the staff was almost upon them when...  
  
"MATTE! MATTE KUDASAI!" Tohru came running to the scene. Everyone had stopped and looked at her. "Matte Kudasai," she puffed, "Gomen, gomenesai. You see, I bought these animals at the pet shop as a present for some friends but they got away. Arigatou for your troubles but I can take it from here," she told them; she was holding their clothes in a plastic bag she had gotten from a shop. All the animals relaxed in relief and Belinda collapsed on the floor from stress and exhaustion.  
  
"Yokatta!" Yuki sighed in relief.  
  
"I have to agree with you there," Kyou whispered to the mouse.  
  
Tohru picked the exhausted Belinda up, along with Izzy. "Come along koneko, we have to go," she called to Kyou, who followed obediently. Tohru looked down to find Belinda asleep in her arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fifteen minutes later Belinda had fully revived and everyone was human again (as well as in their clothes).  
  
"I'm so sorry for what happened but I still have to go and get some things but I promise it won't take very long!" Tohru reassured.  
  
"Thank goodness," Izzy sighed, "Hey Belinda, Whatcha got there?"  
  
"I found a Mars Bar on the floor, it wasn't open so I started eating it," she replied through a full mouth (by the way, this almost did happen once. She did in fact find an unopened Mars Bar on the ground and took it, whether she ate it or not, I do not know).  
  
"Okay, that's ...kinda weird, but go ahead and eat it if you want."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another five minutes later and Belinda was lying on a bench, her stomach growling in pain.  
  
"I told you not to eat it," Izzy told her.  
  
"You did not," Belinda struggled passed a moan.  
  
"Look, I'll take her home, Okay? You finish your shopping and I'll look after her," Kyou offered.  
  
"O...Okay, if...if it's alright," Tohru cried, she had been the one who had suggested shopping and she felt that all that had happened was her fault.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything's fine. She's just got an upset stomach, nothing to worry about, okay?" Yuki tried comforting her.  
  
"Hai," she said weakly.  
  
"Come on Belinda, time to go home," Kyou put her arm over his shoulders and she used him as a support. He blushed at this close contact with a girl but then returned to normal when he heard the announcement over the centre.  
  
"Oww, that hurt," went a familiar voice, "Why are there so many wires here? And how am I meant to get out?" it whined.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that..." Kyou began.  
  
"...Ayame?" they all said together.  
  
"Oh why is the inside of the intercom filled with soooo many wires? How does someone expect to get through?" Ayame continued, not knowing of the broadcast over the centre.  
  
"Kuso! What does that Baka Hebi think he's doing?" Kyou said in irritation.  
  
"I don't know what he thinks he's doing but we better do something about it before anything really bad happens," Yuki told them all, "Kyou, you take Belinda home, Tohru, you continue with what you have to do and Izzy, come with me, I have a plan."  
  
"I hope it's better than the one you had before," Kyou whispered to himself (referring to the wonderful get-our-clothes-back incident) as he left with the sick Belinda.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oww, that hurt. Why are there so many wires here? And how am I meant to get out?"  
  
Hatori stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice over the speakers in the stairway. Shigure also stopped and, once again, caused a pile up.  
  
"Was that Ayame?" Steph asked while getting up and rubbing her arm.  
  
"Yeah, but...how?" Shigure wondered.  
  
"Oh no! Do you think the elevator got stuck?" Carissa asked (the assumption was kinda quick but it would take too long if I didn't make it quick. Oh, and the fact that I'm a lazy author is another reason ^_^).  
  
"You'd think it was bigger from the outside," Ayame went on.  
  
"We better do something," Hatori came running past them and down the stairs to their destination (in other words, the third floor) with the others trailing behind him.  
  
"Izzy? Yuki? What are you guys doing here?" Steph asked as they reached the elevator doors.  
  
"Oh, we were shopping when we heard him," Izzy pointed to the doors, "and came running to help. Oh yeah! Yuki, we better get started."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Carissa asked.  
  
"You'll see," was Izzy's reply as she and Yuki ran back to a near by shop.  
  
" 'Pet Shop'," Shigure read aloud in wonder, "Why would they need to go there?"  
  
Then Izzy and Yuki walked out of the shop holding a large cardboard box. 'What the?' they all thought.  
  
The two carried the box to a secluded area and then looked for an air vent.  
  
"I found one!" Izzy called and Yuki came running with the box towards her.  
  
"Okay little guy," Yuki told the mice in the box, "We want you to find the talking snake and help him out, he's stuck, so you've got to push him out some how, alright?" All the mice squeaked in acknowledgment at the instructions.  
  
"I've taken the grate off, give me the box," Izzy said, she then held the box up to the opening, "Please hurry," she told them.  
  
"Quick, let's get back t the others," Yuki told her.  
  
They ran back to the elevators, which wasn't quite far, to be confronted with a security guard.  
  
"Uh, maybe you should wait a while to see if it will start up again," Shigure tried to persuade him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I know these elevators and there's no hope for them to just start up. We need an electrician and I have to get these people out," he told them, crowbar in hand.  
  
"Oi! You two, whatcha do anyway?" Steph asked as they returned.  
  
"Well...You see..." and they both explained their plan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~page break~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yuki? Yuki! You've come to save your beautiful brother. You...you've multiplied?" Ayame watched about thirty mice approach him.  
  
They began bending the metal around the hole to try and make it bigger, while others were uncoiling Ayame from the wires.  
  
"What's going on in there? Who are you talking to?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Oh my darling brother has sent his friends to save me! Jessica, you may now pull me out!" he called as Jessica grabbed his tail and pulled him from the hole. All the mice squeaked in triumph, then they scurried away to freedom.  
  
"Oh what a wonderful day, Yuki truly loves me! He..."  
  
*POOF*  
  
Jessica screamed and ran to a corner, closing her eyes as Ayame put his clothes back on.  
  
"Come on you two, out you get," came the security guard's voice, as the doors were pried open. They jumped down (because the elevator was higher than the floor) and joined everyone else.  
  
"Arigatou," Jessica said to the guard.  
  
"What happened while you were in there?" Carissa asked them as they left for home.  
  
"Oh Tori-san! It was horrible! I got stuck and..." Ayame continued the story all the way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh that so didn't go the way I planned. Oh well! It's still good and LONG!!!!! At first I was going to make them run around the shops naked but then I thought it was too mean (and long) so I didn't. I also had to rush the end, it didn't end how I wanted it to so the next one will start with the ending I was meant to put! I hope you all liked it and please R&R! I love reviews! ^_^ Arigatou minnasan!!!!!!  
  
Inu-san: Gomen! Gomenesai!  
  
Hitsuji-san: That's no excuse for leaving me out!  
  
Inu-san: But it's so hard to write everyone in!  
  
Hitsuji-san: I don't care!  
  
Inu-san: But...but...  
  
Hitsuji-san: NO 'BUTS'. You so better put me in the next chapter or else!  
  
Inu-san: Hai  
  
Neko-san: Oh, just before we go I would like to say that I really did eat that Mars Bar.  
  
Nezumi-san: No way, you didn't! How could you eat a Mars Bar off the ground?  
  
Neko-san: It was closed!  
  
Nezumi-san: It doesn't matter if it was closed! You still don't know where it came from, how it got there or how long it's been there. As well as the fact that it was on the ground!  
  
Neko-san: Oh well. Can't do anything 'bout it now can we?  
  
Nezumi-san: *exasperated sigh* 


End file.
